bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Denise
Denise is a minor, recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. ''She is first seen in A Horse Walks into a Rehab, in 'Season 6. Physical Appearance 'Denise '''is a human woman with medium-length wavy dark red hair and tan skin. She wears a light pink lipstick. According to the model sheets, she's 5 1/2 ft tall. She is seen wearing a light pink dress that is above knee length, a navy button-down cardigan with pink trim, a pair of pink high-heeled pumps. For accessories, she wears a pearl necklace and dangling earrings. Personality Little is known about her personality. Background Season 6 In [[A Horse Walks into a Rehab|''A Horse Walks into a Rehab]], BoJack is seen at a group therapy session, where he encourages a woman named '''Denise to let her feelings out. The therapy horse Doctor Champ, tells them in rehab, there is a saying that "everyone takes a different route to get to Soberopilis, USA." Doctor Champ then asks BoJack about the first time he drank. BoJack deflects this, jokingly saying, "when wasn't the first time I drank?" The group laughs at this. In painting class, Denise compliments BoJack's painting. She says she knows a lot about art because her husband owns a Jackson Pollock. Jameson H., then says her father owns a signed picture of Kevin Pollock. When asked by the therapy horse if he grew up in a home with a lot of art, BoJack sarcastically says, his parents "practiced the art of being terrible parents." The group once again laughs at this. Doctor Champ tells BoJack he can't joke his way through this, and everyone else is being honest. BoJack then challenges this by saying all the other patients are lying as well and gives examples of this. BoJack then takes a jab at Jameson, saying she would love to get sober, but her friend McCaitlyn sneaks her water bottles filled with vodka every visiting day. Doctor Champ is shocked to learn Jameson has been smuggling alcohol into the facility. Jameson then blames vodka for being the same color as water. BoJack then points out it's her fifth time in rehab and maybe rehab just isn't working. BoJack further says if anyone checks into rehab more than once, maybe they are a lost cause, or maybe rehab is a money-making industry that does not have people's best interests at heart. He then asks Doctor Champ if that is honest enough for him. In ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', there is a going-away party for Denise. Everyone is eating toast, and BoJack says he wants to give a non-alcoholic toast to Denise. He then talks about other patients like Jameson or Doug, and everyone else is confused about who he's talking about. BoJack then realizes he and Denise are the only ones out of their original group who are still at the facility. BoJack then says they had some good times together. Denise says it was mostly not that great. BoJack then asks if she's ready to go. Denise says, "ready or not, here I go." She then walks away sadly. BoJack confirms she's ready. Later, while BoJack is talking to Doctor Champ there is a cut to Denise huddled in a corner nervously eating her toast. Trivia * In ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', Doctor Champ tells BoJack he believes Denise isn't going to make it once she gets out of rehab implying she may spiral back into addiction. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females